A Twist in the Mew Story
by awesomeartemis1
Summary: A new character, Spice, is thrust into the Mew story from a bad experience with Kish. Now she starts running into him and the Mews all over the place. With 3 perspectives, Kish, Spice and Ichigo. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody. This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! But be honest. Anyway, almost all of my Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic( I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, don't sue me!) is going to be about the Mew character Spice, I made her up myself, but aware that other people have used the name. Great minds think alike. Oh yeah, this (0-0) means change in POV.**

I smiled. _Wait 'till the Mews see this,_ I thought. _Now if I could only find the right spirit… _I reached out my senses, searching for the right spirit. There! Wait. It was coming closer. A girl crashed through the bushes. " Stupid Makato, showing off again. And of course, _I'm_ the ball girl." She mumbled. I waited for her to notice me. I didn't have to wait long. The first thing she said when she saw was, " Whoa. Were your ears always that big?" I ignored the comment. That was almost always what humans first notice about me.

"I'd tell you, but I have to suck out your soul first." I started to rise, and the girl's eyes widened. I smirked and then started to suck out her soul. She struggled, but I expected that. It's not as if… There was a big flash, and then her soul began to go back to her. _What?_ That wasn't supposed to happen. She started to come down. My eyes widened. I tried even harder. The last time it was this hard, well, it was a Mew Mew. But that was impossible. All five Mew Mews had been found. Maybe I was losing my touch. The girl got to the ground, and started… _Impossible!_ Walking toward me. I was really out of breath. This was hard. She got to me, and pushed down my stayed that way for a second, nose to nose, gathering our breaths. After a few seconds, the girl pushed me away, still gasping for breath.

" Get… away… from… me." She said. A faraway voice called her._Spice! Spice!_ She took one last look at me, then ran away.

So that was her name… Spice.

0-0

I was still running. _Who was that guy?_ How did he float? And what did he try to do to me? He said, 'suck out your soul' but that was impossible… wasn't it? All these questions ran through my head as I ran to the baseball field. Baseball was an American game, and I didn't really like it, but my friends were totally obsessed with it. I didn't like it that much, but I'd rather be with my friends than be at home, reading or something. I burst out of the brush.

"Hey Spice, did you get the ball?" Makato asked. Oh yeah. The ball. But I didn't want to go back in there. What if that guy was still there? I shivered. That guy made me feel… weird. I shivered. "Hell-oo-oo. Anybody home?" Makato was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Stop that." I said. "And no, I didn't get the ball. I was too…" I contemplated telling my friends about what really happened. Yeah right. Like they'd actually believe me. "Hungry." Everyone groaned.

" Your stomach is a bottemless pit." Admonished my best friend, Hiro. " But… I did hear there was a cute new café in town, called Café Mew Mew."

" Oh yeah! I heard really good things about it. They're supposed make the best desserts." Akiko licked her lips. Dessert was her favorite food. And I mean all desserts. Honestly, they thought _my_ stomach was a bottomless pit? They should look at her.

Everyone agreed to go, and as we went, all thoughts about the weird guy floated away. Until the next day.

0-0

_Honestly,_I thought, _Aren't guys supposed to _avoid_ malls?_ Me, Lettuce, and Pudding ( Zakuro was off on business, and Mint was doing some rich people stuff.) were fighting the aliens, who had decided to make their daily attack in the _mall_. Seriously. Luckily, everyone had cleared out so no one could get hurt except the fighters. I was fighting Kish, Lettuce was fighting Pai, and Pudding was fighting Taruto, saying the whole time, " You're my friend but you do bad things so I have to fight you!" _Cute_, I thought, then returned to the fight. Kish was fighting different today, like he had on his mind was on something else, and he wasn't making as many annoying comments. Actually, he hadn't made any. I should've been releived, but it was making me suspicious. What other thing was on his mind? We continued fighting, but Kish never changed his la-la land demeanor.

"_YOU_!" someone said, and the way they said it, so layered with horror and revulsion, and… well, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something else. But anyway, when the person said it, all fighting stopped, and there was silence. Kish started, like he recognized the voice. We all turned slowly. And, there, with a finger pointed accusingly at Kish, was a girl. The front of her hair was dark blue, and her eyes, narrowed, were an icy blue.

0-0

Anyone. Anyone but her,Spice, and I would've been fine. But of course, it's her. But she looked different. Her eyes, which used to be brown, were now an icy blue, and her hair, which used to be all brown, was now brown and blue, the very front part being blue. " _YOU_!" she repeated, and I knew I was in trouble.

" Hello," I said weakly. Pai, Taruto, Ichigo, and everyone stared at me.

0-0

I ignored everyone, _everything_ else. As I glared at the person who had absolutely ruined my life. I stalked up to him, poking his chest with every word. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?" I said this in a barely calm, barely restrained voice. I was livid.

"Kish. Who is she?" a cat girl asked. So the guy's name was Kish.

" What this?" I asked, pointing to my head. " And why are my eyes a different color? Hm? 'Cause I know I didn't do this."

" Well, um. It's probably…" Kish stammered, his cheeks turning into a light red color. His big golden eyes were widened with surprise. Interesting color, gold… _Stop it!_ I wasn't here to admire the color of his eyes. Actually, the original reason I went to the mall wasn't this at all, but it came out that way. "Uhhhhhhhhh…" he said. I rolled my eyes.

" Weeell? Do you not know what _you_ did to me?" I said. Kish shook his head. His hair was green… _Arggggggggggghhhh!_ I'm going insane! Why am I noticing these things! _He is my enemy, he is my enemy, he is my enemy…_

0-0

_Worst. Battle. Ever._ Was one of the thoughts running through my head as I looked at the girl I unexplicably had a crush on. I have the worst choice of crushes. Honestly. They're always the ones that are going to hate me most. Is it me, or did Deep Blue cast a spell on me? 'Cause if he did, I don't care if he was my leader, I was going to kill him. Seeing Spice had made my brain explode, so I could only think of things that were absolutely no help to me. At all. _Is it time to teleport out of here it? _Yeah, I think it was. Not to that weird green smoggy dimension I live in, because then Pai and Taruto would question me, at least before I had some time to think up some believable lies. The park, it is. I teleported out of that place of torture._ After all, aren't boys supposed to _avoid_ the mall…_

0-0

Kish disappeared. The girl who had confronted him stood there, shell-shocked. Pai and Taruto looked at each other, nodded, and disappeared also. The girl still stood there, not comprehending what had just happened. I felt sorry for her. I mean, that's what I felt when I first saw these aliens. Besides, she had the right to know who they are. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "C'mon. We'll explain everything at Café Mew Mw…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I don't really have anything to say, besides comment! To the story!**

When I stepped into to Café Mew Mew, two weird things happened. One, Akasaka said hi to me. That wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was when he saw Spice. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then didn't. Instead, he bowed, muttered 'excuse me' then rushed out of the room. Then Ryou walked in, probably going to give more work. But then he saw Spice, and he gasped. He didn't say excuse me or anything, just rushed out of the room in the same direction of Akasaka. The other Mew girls that were with me, Lettuce and Pudding, looked at me in befuddlement. I shrugged. They didn't usually act that way. "What's with those guys?" Spice asked.

"I honestly don't know." I replied. "Usually Akasaka is more polite than that, and Ryou is usually more rude. It's probably nothing." Spice nodded, believing it. But I didn't. In a world with aliens and people who are half animal, acting different than your nature is something big. We got Spice settled, promising to explain everything later. I just hope she wasn't as curious and stubborn as me. Lettuce, Pudding, and I headed out of the room. We all had the same thought in our minds: to eavesdrop. We knew where they were. They were in the secret lab/basement. We got to the door and crouched down.

"How could this happen?"Ryou shouted. "You said the odds were nearly impossible!"

"I said nearly, my friend." Akasaka said. "But even I would never had thought…"

"What do we tell the Mews?" Ryou said, only a little quieter. He was pacing now. Fast, we could hear his shoes going back and forth, back and forth on the hard floor.

"How about the truth?" Akasaka said. Silence. The pacing sounds stopped.

"Do we tell Spice?"

"No. And we must tell them not to tell her. It is of utmost importance."

0-0

After 5 minutes of waiting, I went exploring. Hey, I'll admit it, I'm not patient. But then again, put yourself in my shoes. An alien tries to suck out your soul, your hair and eyes turn blue, and then a cat girl you met fighting in the mall takes you to a pink café. Tell me you wouldn't be curious. Thought so. I didn't want them to find me snooping, so I went in the opposite direction. I didn't find anything of interest there, so I decided to follow the direction everyone was taking. I creeped along, trying my best not to make any noise. Then I heard whispering. I stopped. I couldn't make out what they were saying. But then I heard someone squeak "Spice?" That was me. I tried to get closer, but I still couldn't make out the words very well. I picked up snatches of sentences.

"After the primary wave was done, some of the DNA residue…"

"Affected would be very unstable if powers were unleashed…"

"Most powerful, but only must be used in emergencies…"

I leaned even closer, trying to make out more. Then I accidentally knocked a vase on the wall over, and it crashed on the floor. Oops. I rushed back to my seat and tried to look as innocent as possible. I heard talking now, even from where I was, and it was panicked. All the people that I was eavesdropping on rushed into the room I was in. I jumped, pretending to look startled.

"That was sudden." I said. The cat girl smiled apologetically. "So, since you're going to explain _everything _to me, I need your names."

"Oh." The cat girl said."My name's Ichigo." I smiled as I looked up at the people who were never, ever going to tell me everything…

0-0

"Hey, Kish. Hey, Kish. HEY, KISH!" I sighed and came out of my mind. Taruto was waving his hand in front of my face, an Earth gesture. Maybe if I ignore him he'd go away. "HEY! HEY!" Nope. I sighed.

"What."

"Pai wants to talk to you. About that weird girl. Hey, do you _like_ her? You do! Kish and weird girl, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"

"Stop it! _Taru-Taru._" Taruto's cheeks reddened. I smirked, getting the desired effect on him. I could tell Taruto liked the little girl.

"Anyway, Pai wants to talk to you." he mumbled. I sighed and stood up. I walked into the researching room, where Pai always is. He's there more than he's in his own room. Sure enough, he was there, his arms crossed. He gave me a once-over, to see if I was okay. But he could never tell what was inside. I gave him my best poker face. He sighed.

"Can you just tell me what's wrong with you so we don't have to pick up the pieces later? It would save a lot of time."

"There is nothing wrong with me. I don't know anything." _Nothing I would tell you,_ I thought._ It's not like you're my real brother._ After my parents disappeared 9 years ago, Pai's family had adopted me and tried their best to make me part of their family. They failed miserably. So mow. Whenever Pai pulled the big brother act, I ignored him. It's not like he could actually _help_ me. So I had to stand there while he droned on and on and on…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments. I drink the good ones like coffee. They make me hyper. That was random. On to the story.**

**0-0**

I was going to our usual park bench to meet Aoyama-kun. I wish he knew I was a Mew Mew. Oh well, no relationship's perfect. As I thought of Mews Mews, Spice entered my mind. The thought of her wiped the smile off my face. Spice was a nice girl, alright. Really nice. It's just what Shirogane had said about her.

"_After the initial DNA wave was over, the leftover DNA residue banded together, and chose one more person. This person would be the most powerful Mew Mew of all, but also the most dangerous. Hat person would be a nuclear reactor, a wild card. Should their power be unleashed they could destroy the world, accidentally or not. We never...ever...ever thought you'd ever find that person. But, with our luck, you found Spice."_

_"Spice...is a Mew Mew?!" Pudding squeaked._

_"Shh." Shirogane said harshly."But yes. Only use her power if you are completely desperate. She is highly unstable. I'm not even sure if her body could take the power. She might die if you unlocked it. Only use her in the most dire situations."_

_I had been standing there in shock the whole time, but now anger unfroze me. "Are you kidding? She is like a walking time bomb, and you don't even tell her? You're not even talking like she's a real person."_

_Shirogane sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just...if the aliens get a hold of her...we just don't want the aliens to get a hold of her." He looked at me. I sagged, the air going out of me._

_"Oh."_

_"Well, she's not exactly a time bomb. We don't _know_. This whole thing is totally new to us. She could be totally fine. But then again she could not be. We don't want to kill her either. but we're also concerned about the entire earth." Suddenly, a vase on the wall fell over and crashed. If that was the aliens, we'd most likely be dead. All of us ran to the dining room. Spice was there, looking totally innocent. Relief coursed through me._

"Hey, Ichigo." I snapped out of my flashback and looked up. It was Aoyama-kun. Oops.

"Hey. Sorry about that." He smiled. The smile immediately felt better.

"It's okay. Let's take a walk around the park." Just being around Aoyama-kun made me relax.

"Sure." I joined hands with Aoyama-kun, and started walking. I felt so happy.

0-0

Pai was exhausted. The dark circles around his eyes made him look like that Earth creature, the raccoon. "Pai, you should really get some sleep." Taruto and I pressured. The answer was always no.

"I need to finish this. The perfect Chimera animal. The Mews won't stand a chance." Then he gave us a lopsided smile and went back to work. This had been happening for days. I was getting worried about him. Then, finally, he finished. he gave us the smile of a mad scientist. "It's done." he said. And then he collapsed from exhaustion. Before he was halfway down, Taruto and I had teleported to him and got him to his bed. He muttered thanks and then passed out again. After a few hours, he woke up.

"Let's test it out."

So now we were flying above the park, looking for the perfect place to put it. It wasn't long before we saw a tell-tale red head bobbing along the path. Pai looked at me. I shrugged. I had moved on. Pai smiled again and dropped the Chimera animal. When it touched the ground and made a crater, blowing Ichigo and that Aoyama kid away. I didn't envy them. Ichigo stood up, dazed. Then she looked up at the sky with anger in her eyes. She transformed, and then, out of nowhere, the rest of the Mews came. Perfect. Then came the Chimera animal. We lowered ourselves to about 10 feet off the ground.

"Kish." Ichigo said, hate in her eyes. Normally, that look would've made me insane, but today I just brushed it off. She didn't matter anymore. The Chimera animal roared. Then the fight began. The Mews gave it all the had, but anyone could tell, they were weakening, and fast. Pai was a genius. Everything was going... and then I saw Spice. _Damn it._ She's going to get seriously hurt. I prayed she wouldn't get closer. Of course, she got as close as she possibly could. Stupid girl. If Pai and Taruto noticed her, they didn't do anything. She was just a normal girl. Spice watched in horror as her friends got defeated. In five minutes, all the Mews were lying on the ground, nearly unconscious. Spice ran to Ichigo.

0-0

This counted as a dire situation.

0-0

Ichigo pressed her power pendent into my hand. "Transform." she whispered. And then she blacked out. I looked at the power pendant. Warmth tingled in my hand. Then, words started coming out of my mouth.

"_Mew Spice, metamorphosis!_"

The warmth spread throughout my body. Ears, black and white cat ears, popped out on the top of my head. My hair turned the same electric blue as my bangs had turned. A black and white tail sprung out of my backside. A dress, like Ichigo's when she transformed, only without the dip on the top, and black and blue and white, appeared on my body. A black and white bracelet appeared on my wrist. Black gloves materialized on my hands. Then, finally, a power pendant necklace . Transforming finished, I looked at the aliens. Pai looked astonished, Taruto looked the same, and Kish looked totally, completely, absolutely shattered. I should've been happy I had made my arch-enemy so unhappy, but instead, I felt like a hot poker had been plunged into my heart. Pain. The Chimera animal roared. Oh yeah. I let the words flow out of me again.

"_Ribbon Mew Spice!_"

I made a musical note shape, my bracelet creating a white trail wherever I moved it. Then, hands outstretched, I pushed the musical note. It went forward until it crashed into the monster. Then I watched in amazement as my one attack destroyed the animal that had defeated all five Mews Mews._ The Mews Mews._ As I settled down, I had been floating, I ran to my friends. I ran up to Ichigo first. Even though she hadn't told me everything, she had still became my friend. Pudding and Lettuce had also become close. "Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up." I said as I shook her. She didn't move. "Ichigo?" I said. Her eyelids fluttered open. I sighed. She was still alive. As I woke up the others, they all stared at me. Zakuro muttered, "White tiger." I guess that was my animal. I glared up at the aleins. Pai looked astonished, and so did Taruto, but with a wave of releif behind it. Kish, if he could look any lower, did. But I had only room for anger now. "Go away." I growled. With one last glance at me, Kish and the others dissapered.


End file.
